Silently Dream Myself Far Far Away
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: All children except one grow up, and all children know of this one, and he is their friend. On the eve of adulthood, one child recieves one last visit from Peter Pan.


_**A/N:**__ Partially inspired by the song Never Never Land written by Scot Alan, though came from my own thoughts as well. First Peter Pan related fan fiction so constructive critism would be nice. Please review, as I would like to know what people think.

* * *

_

**Silently Dream Myself Far, Far Away**

"I hoped you would come," she said, not looking up.

"It is your birthday, why wouldn't I come?" the boy asked, smiling softly at the girl, who was curled up, a cover over her knees. She looked up, an equally soft smile gracing her lips.

"But Peter, soon I shall be a grown-up," she told him, gesturing lightly to the clock. "When the midnight hour strikes, I am to be considered an adult, and adults are pirates after all." Peter smirked at this.

"Then come with me, run away and forget it all," he said, leaning forward, his eyes somehow sparkling in the dark of the night, "one last trip that never has to end," he tempted her. She laughed softly.

"It is not at all as easy as that Peter," she chided him, her voice still soft and kind. "I must grow up, to run from it would be cowardice on my part," she looked up at him, "and if I have learned anything from you, it is that it is better to be brave and face we are terrified of most, than to run and always have that fear."

Peter considered this for a moment, frowning in deep thought. "Am I to be a coward then?" he asked, looking at her with wide eyes, his hand twitching as if to go for his dagger. She suspected that had she been an adult, or one his lost boys, at that point, his hand would have already been on his dagger. She considered his question carefully.

"No, Peter," she decided. "You are brave, for your greatest triumph is one that only you could be strong enough to follow through." There was a pause, as she smiled somewhat cheekily. "Though I still consider you to be utterly incorrigible." Peter looked quite pleased at this, smiling widely. "Anyway," here she gave a soft sniff. "I doubt I shall be a proper grown up."

Peter frowned, his head titling as if it allowed him to look at her more clearly. "How so?" Her smile returned, as soft as it had been before, though with a hint of triumph behind it.

"I will not be a proper grown up Peter," she began, "as part of my heart will forever reside with you and Neverland," she said. "And I will always have those happy memories, living within my mind." Peter's own smile great to match hers, though there was a hint of wariness about it.

"You say all these lovely things," he said to her, "yet … you won't come with me?" he asked, sounding rather like a small child. She looked to the ground, feeling ashamed of herself simply by the tone.

"Peter, I must grow up," she said, "I cannot run from it, I'm not strong enough to," she sighed. There was a soft chiming, as the clock struck the hour. She looked up, seeing she had only an hour of childhood left. Peter noticed this as well, as he turned to her.

"We can still go, second star to the right, and be there before you are an adult," he promised her. She shook her head.

"Though I am sorely tempted Peter, and believe me I am, I must stay here," she gave a wistful smile. "To grow up will surely be a great adventure, and I would be loathe to miss it." Peter nodded, smiling the same wistful smile at her, and turning towards the window. "Peter?"

"Yes?" he turned back, eyes wide, hopeful. She paused, licking her lips in a nervous manner.

"I will grow up, but I will never forget you," she told him, standing up and moving to grasp at his hand. Peter smiled widely, as did she. Slowly she let go of his hand, stepping backwards. Peter stepped up on to the window still, flying out of the room, half turning to face her again.

"Never forget me?" he asked, challenging her.

"Forget? Me?" she gave him a cheeky smile. "Never," she told him sincerely. He beamed at this, turning to fly away once more. She reached out, scared for a moment. As though he sense it, Peter turned back once more, looking at her. She shook her head, smiling once more. "I will never forget you Peter Pan," she repeated once more, looking at him through eyes which were being forced wide so as not to cry. "For you are now, forever, and always my fondest friend."

Peter smiled widely. "Then you will not be forgotten, and we will meet again one day," he promised her. She smiled softly, waving a silent goodbye. He returned her wave, turning back to face the second star to the right, flying off into the night sky. She watched him until she could not longer make out him from any other dark spot. With a great reluctance she turned from the window, sighing, before half turning back to the window, as though expecting to see Peter waiting there for her, to steal her away from it all. She shook her head.

"_Although I must grow up,"_ she thought,_ "when I wish it, I shall silently dream myself back in Neverland," _she promised herself, _"for growing up is but the next big adventure, but there is nothing wrong with keeping in touch with a dear friend."_


End file.
